A Girl
by booknerd 3105
Summary: Annabeth's and Reyna's struggle to rival men's glory and power. In honor of R.A. Kartini, a national hero at Indonesia.


**I made this story in honor of R.A. Kartini, a national hero at Indonesia for women emantipation. I hope you like this, please kindly review if you had the time. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. It was, is, and will always be Uncle Rick's, sadly. **

* * *

_"A girl whose mind has been smarten, whose view has been expanded, cannot stand to live in her ancestors' world anymore"- R.A Kartini_

* * *

Annabeth really was annoyed with her teachers. She could fight monsters, saved the world, and be the architect of Olympus, but her design for a science fair was rejected in favor of a boy? Even worse, that boy's design was not as scientific as hers. If the boy's design was better than hers, Annabeth would give her spot at the science fair without a doubt. After all, the design was better than hers. But no, this design was as simple as it can get, and to Annabeth, and the whole residence of Cabin 6, the design belongs in a primary science fair.

When Annabeth confronted her teacher, he said that people was unfamiliar with the prospect of a girl being a scientist. Annabeth almost threw up at that. She could not believe that people was still having problems with a girl being a scientist. Look at Marie Curie! She discovered uranium and polonium and got two Nobel Prizes! She was the first person to ever achieved two Nobel Prizes and she was a woman! After all that, people still feel uncomfortable seeing a woman being a scientist? Annabeth left her teacher and ran all the way to the nearest institute she could find. She presented her design, and the people at the institute accept it, create it, and enlist it by her name. Annabeth couldn't be smugger that she already has.

(Of course, the next day, Annabeth showed her teacher that she already entered the science fair, but with another institute's name. The teacher was not pleased at all when he heard that Annabeth won the science fair without his help. Annabeth, on the other hand had never been happier.)

Reyna often sat down and thought about her life at CC's resort and spa. There, she learned all the skills that were supposedly useful for her life. Now, she laughed at it. She would never be able to survive Camp Jupiter, much less the demigod's world, by braiding hairs, cooking, cleaning her room, and looking beautiful. Perhaps the art of sorcery was useful, but that was too cliché. Every woman the mythology world has ever known was a sorceress. Medea, Circe, and Calypso. They are sorceress, and they are pretty much all the women in the mythology world. There was not a single myth that shows a woman to be a leader, not a myth that portrays a woman as preator. Always a sorceress. And to be honest, sorcery was not Reyna's style. She was a daughter of Bellona, for god's sake! She was born to fight and conquer, not to practice magic on others.

And of course, at Camp Jupiter, people look down on her. Sometimes she wondered if she made the right decision, going to Camp Jupiter instead of joining the Amazons. At least the Amazons had the decency to honor Bellona, the goddess of war. At Camp Jupiter, people did not respect Bellona much. They prefer Mars over Bellona. Bellona was thought to be the goddess of protecting the homeland, and Mars was the god of war itself. It was an insult to Reyna when the children of Mars was preferred than her, a daughter of Bellona. She was as good as others, perhaps even better. But no, they did not look at her. They look at her letters of introduction and decided that she just was not good enough in the First Cohort. Not even a chance to prove herself, Reyna was sent to the Fourth Cohort, just a bit better that the Fifth, where she was informed it was where the losers dwell.

(Of course, when she became preator, those who look down on her were ashamed. And even more when she won the war. Now, she let the people prove themselves on her, rather than asking for a recommendation.)

**I didn't put Hazel and Piper in it, because I didn't know whta to write about them. So, sorry if you were expecting Hazel and Piper. But for all it's worth, I hope you like it! **


End file.
